Prefabricated assemblies have become increasingly popular in the construction trade. Such assemblies can include precast concrete structures, frame supports or even manufactured homes. The transport of these assemblies is highly regulated by the states. Transporting over-sized loads involves speed and weight restrictions, frequent escorting by warning vehicles and high tariffs. Over-width vehicles may be completely barred from entering narrow roadways, bridges or tunnels during certain hours of the day. Such additional detours and delays can increase the cost of transportation of such items by hundreds of dollars and can postpone the timing of delivery to the construction site. Since construction workers often begin their day at a set time every morning, delivery delays can further increase labor costs to contractors as workers wait idly for essential building materials.